The Dehomophobing of Yosuke Hanamura
by HelloC
Summary: Yosuke is a homophobe. After another one of his homophobic fits against Kanji, Souji decides to do something about it. Welcome to Souji's class for de-homophobing Yosuke! Souji/Yosuke


_Hello ladies and gentlebears~_

_My name is Teddie! Today Yosuke is off with Sensei, so I took the li-bear-ty of sniffing around Yosuke's computer, because everyone knows I have one bear of a nose!_  
_And while looking around I found something beary interesting! It's Yosuke's journal, and guess what! He smooched sensei! Such a senseisonal development in their relationship! I can only hope to one day score with Chie-chan, Yuki-chan and/or Rise-chan *heart* Anyway, let me show you what I found, because this website seemed to filled with smooch-loving people~! Teehee!_

* * *

"That ain't so!" a very distressed Kanji yelled from inside the living room of the Dojima-residence. "Dude, it's okay if you like guys…..just don't bother me with it." I replied. When I looked over to Souji -instead of the 'that's right partner' look I was expecting- he frowned. Frowned! At least, that what I assumed he was doing because his hair was effectively hiding his eyebrows.

"Yosuke, I need to talk to you."

And that's how I, the great Yosuke Hanamura, prince of Junes ended up in _Souji's class for de-homophobing Yosuke_. Great….

I must admit that I might have overdone it sometimes, but Kanji's gay! G-A-Y. A homo. What part of that didn't Souji understand? It's obvious that if Kanji is gay –which he is- that he'd like Souji and me (and Naoto). I mean, I don't want to brag but I am a pretty attractive guy, and if I were gay –which I'm not- I would totally fall for me…..that sounded weird didn't it?

"Yosuke, you can't keep on bothering Kanji this way." I made a dismissive sound "Souij, he digs dudes! All gay guys automatically like every guy, that's why we need to protect ourselves against them!" Souji just didn't understand the danger that was Kanji. "He likes Naoto." Souji stated. "Yeah, but he thought she was a boy at first and she still looks like a boy!" "She's still a girl."

Having a glaring contest with Souji never was effective. I lost, every single time, but that didn't keep me from trying.

"Fine!" I said falling back in his couch "What'ya want me to do about it partner?"  
A tiny smile crept over Souji's face….god he's creeping me out now!

"Don't you think calling me partner is-" don't say it damn it! "-gay?" he just had to go and say it!

"B-but you call me partner too!" I replied lamely.

The silverhaired man shrugged his shoulders "Maybe I am." I swear I saw an evil glint in his eyes just then "..you….are what?"

"Gay."

Thank you Souji for ruining the best friendship I've even had in my life. Who will I talk to about girls now? Who's stash will I check out….oh god, maybe Souji now has –I shuddered at the very thought- a gay-stash.

"Y-you are? Are you sure dude?" my voice raised. Could someone please turn the gay down?

Souji nodded.

"I- uh…"

"Can we still be friends, Yosuke?" he asked.

"Eh…..s-sure?" Gay-Souji couldn't be that much different from not-gay-Souji now could he? He was still Souji….only gay. It's like he used to like beef-flavored ramen but switched to chicken-flavored, wasn't it? It was not like he was walking around waving a purse.

"Great!" I felt Souji put a hand on my back "Now you've effectively accepted my gay-side you can go and accept Kanji!" It took a few seconds for that sentence to fully get through.

"You tricked me! You're not gay!" Souji smiled "I'm perfect _and_ I have dashing looks, not to mention great hair. Boys need the Souji just as much as the girls do." _The Souji_…? Sometimes Partner was a bit full of himself….but then again, he had reasons to be so.

"Wha- eh…you mean, all that time you spend helping Kou..?" I trailed off "define 'helping'."

"And when you were training with Chie…?"

"Oh I trained her alright!"

"..Even the old lady at the riverbank!"

"What can I say, I reminded her of her husband and who am I to refuse a lady's wishes."

Souji couldn't be serious. I mean, Chie, alright, even though she's an absolute terror and I nearly shit my pants every time I anger her (and not even on purpose! It's not like I broke her 'Trail of the Dragon' for fun!) and she obviously has a thing for Yukiko, but that aside. Even Kou? I mean, he _is_ a pretty boy, but isn't his obsession with balls pretty weird? Though that might explain a lot on his part. B-but the old lady? That's just sick! Wait, didn't Souji spend a lot of time with that fox too…..

"What about the fox…..partner?" I asked while planting the infamous Junes-smile on my face.

Souji just hummed in response.

"Y-you got to be kidding me!"

"I am."

"I mean, and old lady…..alright, still weird…but A FOX-"

"I am kidding, Yosuke."

"Oh" Maybe I actually listen to what people are saying...might avoid a lot of misunderstandings. "But you're still gay?" something was telling me Souji was very disappointed with me. "Bi, actually, have you been listening at all?" that was definitely annoyance just now….great, I actually irritated Souji. Way to go Yosuke!

"But…like..how'd you know?" This conversations was going in a direction I didn't like….but I was curious…Damn you, human nature.

"One day at the riverbank." "You've been messing around with a guy on the riverbank! Didn't know you were that kind of person dude." Souji shook his head "No, there was this guy.." actually I really didn't want to hear any of this. If I'd slowly walk my way towards the door, would Souji notice?

"-back then he showed me a side of him I've never seen before-" I was going through a list of all the people I knew Souji was friends with….which is actually a pretty long list. At least I could scrap all the girls…and the fox, don't forget the fox.

"-then I knew that what I felt for him was more than friendship. I just wanted to hold him, tell him things would be okay as he cried on my shoulder."

That sounded an awful lot like that time when I was crying over Saki (well, not really crying, because men don't cry!) and Partner gave me that girly hug with arms around my waist…THE WAIST! What if someone had seen? So I told him just that.

"Sounds a bit like that time with me haha!" I said rubbing the back of my neck. Souji gave me that look, that look only Souji had fully mastered.

"W-wait, you don't mean…?" again that look, maybe I should subtly shuffle towards the door a bit faster. "..oh no no no partner! We're partners! P-A-R-T-N-E-R-S" "I can spell, thank you very much."

"B-but…you wouldn't want to go gay over someone like me now would you?" Souji was advancing forward and I felt the door hit my back, if only I could grab the door handle….

Souji grabbed hold of my hands. Apparently he would.

_"N-no! Souji! Stop it right now, dude!"_

"Ehm…ya sure your big bro's alright there?" Kanji asked a bit skeptical, eyeing the stairs.

"Uhuh! Yosuke always makes weird sounds when they're up there! Big bro says it's because when they're studying Yosuke has to think so hard that it hurts!"

"Uhh..alright...s'pose that makes sense…." Kanji said still suspicious.

About five minutes later the we came down. I looked horrible, my normally messy hair now looked like there'd been a storm outside. And Souji? He was looking far too smug.

"Uhm…..Kanji… " I started awkwardly until Souji elbowed me into my ribs "Ow! Oh right….I'm sorry….for judging you…." "And?" Souji asked "I er…mightbealittlegaymyself…"

"Eh, didn't catch that last one, but guess's okay now?" Kanji mumbled uncomfortable.  
When I looked over to Souji I saw him grinning.

_Yosuke effectively de-homophobed_.

* * *

_A random one shot? Obviously this isn't very journal-like, but I thought it'd be funny if Teddie to introduce the story :)_


End file.
